


Worth

by Sirius_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Soft Alec Lightwood, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Bane/pseuds/Sirius_Bane
Summary: Alec punches a guy. Magnus is insecure but it all turns out well cause it's Malec.(This is my first ever piece sorry for the cringe)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: Magnus Bane x Alec Lightwood





	Worth

Magnus gently carded his fingers through Alec's hair careful not to wake him up. The sun was streaming in through the window giving Alec an almost ethereal glow. Magnus was struck by how beautiful and peaceful Alec looked. That's when he saw it -a barely there scar on his right knuckle-a seemingly minor injury but a stark reminder of yesterday's events.

Yesterday Alec had invited Magnus to an important event which was being held in the Institute. Magnus was sceptical at first(rightfully so he thinks now) but he never was able to tell Alec no especially not when he was adorably pouting at him. And so they went. The Institute was alive with Shadowhunters scrambling around. He was familiar with the New York team what with Alec being the Head of the Institute but today there were a ton of new faces- The Clave Representatives from Idris. Their entry(hand in hand might he add) earned them some warm smiles and scornful looks. Magnus was used to them by now though it still made him feel like he wasn't meant to be here. Alec and he chatted with Underhill for a while when Alec was called by a Clave member. Alec gave Magnus a kiss on the forehead before making his way to whoever wanted him.

Magnus was getting bored without Alec by his side and decided to go out for a while. He was just about to head out when he heard heated whispers. He didn't want to intrude and was about to go when -

"He is my _boyfriend_ and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Don't you dare speak about him like that! "

Magnus froze Who was Alec talking to? Wasn't he supposed to be meeting some Clave member?

"I don't care if he's the High Warlock, Mr Lightwood. This is a Clave event and downworlders whatever they are to you - _boyfriend_ or a _warm body_ are not welcome here"

Magnus could hear the contempt and disdain in his voice and he couldn't help but wonder that he actually doesn't belong here. He was intruding and probably putting Alec's position in danger. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of what was without a doubt the sound of someone being punched. He rounded the corner to see Alec holding his fist in pain while the man lay sprawled on the floor.

"Alexander! " Hazel eyes jerked up at him : a million emotions swirling through them- confusion, realisation, adoration and the most prominent - love

"Magnus what are you doing here?I thought you were inside"

"You punched him.He's an important clave member. He could ruin all your hardwork. Your career is so important to you. Why would you do that"

Magnus was aware he was probably shaking. He never wanted Alec to jeopardize his career because of him. Alec has had to give up enough as it is. He suddenly felt warm palms gently caress his face.

"Magnus, YOU are the most important thing in my life. I punched him cause he deserved it. No one gets to talk about you like that. You're too special for that. "

At Alec's words, Magnus felt his glamour slipping He heard Alec's breath catch and he wondered for the millionth time what did he do to deserve Alec Alec was looking softly at him as if aware of his thoughts.

"Come on lets get you home Mags. " Magnus didn't realise when he got home too lost in his thoughts.

\------

He touched the scar with his fingers. He tensed realising that he hadn't even healed Alec- so lost in his own mind. His tensing seemed to have woken Alec who looked up at him with sleepy eyes. When hazel eyes met his,Alec smiled and his whole face lit up. Something unfurled in Magnus's heart.

_What did I do to deserve you?_

"Huh? " Magnus froze. He hadnt realised he had said that out loud. "Um nothing darling. How are you feeling? I will go get breakfast. " Magnus knew he was rambling but he needed to get away. He didn't get too far before Alec wrapped his hands around his wrist and pulled him in.

"Magnus what did you mean by that? " His eyes unbelievably soft and warm. Magnus couldn't keep the truth from Alec anymore. "It's just-you are --you're too good to me. I literally have demon blood -the best I might add" The fake attempt at humor didn't quite reach his eyes. He was thankful Alec didn't interrupt him though.

"And you still adore me like I'm something special--you say I'm something special. And yesterday when I-I overheard that guy saying that I wasn't invited there.I don't know I just felt like you're giving up too much of your life to accomdate me and I don't know what I did to deserve that after all these centuries. " Magnus exhaled -it was like a burden off his shoulders.He looked up to see Alec looking at him with a calm intensity. He cupped his face gently and said

"Mags you're the reason I'm happy now. I was a lonely boy before you met me who was too afraid to be myself. I feared disappointing others so much I never realised when I stopped being me. You made me see that. You encourage me without ever pushing me. You understand me more than anyone ever could and most importantly you make you feel safe, Magnus. I know I cant erase all your insecurities with one talk but damn I'm going to try for the rest of my life. So you don't you ever think you don't deserve me. We are made for each other. "

Magnus wasn't aware he was crying until he felt Alec gently wiping his tears and placing tender kisses on his face. Magnus decided then he was simply going to believe his Alexander and love him with all he was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever writing😅 Thank you for taking out the time to read it. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you @sleeepdeprived for encouraging me.
> 
> Instagram:@padfootbane


End file.
